


all i could have asked for

by foxelot



Series: A-Z One-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), F/M, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxelot/pseuds/foxelot
Summary: She thinks about giving up sometimes, about actually disappearing, but she can never bring herself to do it. Because there are a few kind people left. Because those people hold the fragile strands of her hope together.





	all i could have asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the letter C and the theme Contentment.

Life is cruel. That’s a lesson Erica learns early on. Her classmates tease her, her body fails her. Nothing ever seems to go her way. So she hides herself away. She hides and she hates herself. She wants to disappear, but it’s hard to blend into the background when she has yet another seizure. It’s hard to hide when everything seems to draw attention towards her. It makes being happy harder than it should, especially in high school where few people are truly kind and many people are cruel to feel better about themselves. 

She thinks about giving up sometimes, about actually disappearing, but she can never bring herself to do it. Because there are a few kind people left. Because those people hold the fragile strands of her hope together. 

When Derek Hale approaches her, that strand gets just a little stronger, a little steadier. She doesn’t feel like she needs to hide as much anymore. She feels powerful in a way she never has before and it’s invigorating. It gives her a brighter outlook on life, even if the power comes with trials. She’s weathered epilepsy, her father’s death, her classmates’ cruelty her entire life. Erice can handle being a werewolf, too. Plus, for what feels like the first time in her life, she has real friends. She has Derek, sometimes. She has Isaac. 

And she has Boyd. 

There’s something in the way he looks at her that Erica can’t place for the longest time, but then one day it hits her and her heart threatens to sputter its way out of her chest. 

It’s during one of their lessons with Derek, where they’re learning to use their heightened senses more. Everything feels normal, until it’s suddenly not anymore. It’s when Erica looks at Boyd, trying to read him the way Derek told her to that she understands. She understands that the looks are adoration, longing. Not love necessarily, but something that could lead to it. Her cheeks blush a pretty red color, and Boyd looks mortified. 

Once Derek’s had enough of them for the day, Erica takes a chance. She approaches Boyd, white teeth chewing at a blood red lip. “It’s not just you, ya know,” she tells him. Then she’s standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. It’s a risky move, but she’s a braver girl these days. 

Thankfully, the risk pays off as she feels a large on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hands twine in his shirt, trapped between their chests. It’s the perfect first kiss, and Erica could stay in that moment forever, except Isaac is there, clearing his throat and telling them to get a room. Pulling away from Boyd, Erica looks over her shoulder at the awkward boy that’s basically her brother now, eyes rolling before she’s even fully turned. “Feeling left out, Lahey?” she teases him. 

This time Isaac rolls his eyes. “Hardly,” he shoots back, but the words are more amused than venomous and Erica flounces over to him, dragging Boyd behind her, unwilling to let him go again. 

“It’s okay, Isaac,” she says. “I don’t mind kissing you too.” But her lips don’t land on his mouth, that’s reserved for Boyd now. Instead she leaves a red stain on his cheek before continuing on her way, a wide smile on her lips as she does so. If going through hell meant being able to have this now, she’d go through hell time and time again, because for the first time in as long as she can remember, Erica is happy and content.


End file.
